


The Rocking Of The Deck

by Missy



Category: Brandy (Song)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Happy, Joyful, Jukebox Treat, Post-Canon, Romance, Sailing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Brandy goes sailing with her man at last.





	The Rocking Of The Deck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FleetSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/gifts).



It was warm and sweet in the Caribbean. Brandy was used to the way it felt when she was stuck her toes in the sand back home, but out on the rocking deck it was rather more humid. In her dreams it had never felt quite like this – quite this free.

Her man was beside her, calling out orders firmly to his crew, without cruelty. He squeezed her shoulder as they passed another mile.

She wondered what she was going to do when they finally reached port. Maybe she’d buy a charm bracelet. And in every port she’d fill it.


End file.
